I have a brother!
by 88EvilnBored88
Summary: Maka discovers she has a twin brother after the year of defeating the kishin and a new enemy is arising and they try catching up trying to fill the missing time and stop the soon-to-be kishin but can they also deal with their love life too? slightly AU Maka x Kid and Male!MakaxCrona This has been on a hiatus so i'm sorry for the painful wait i'll try to update soon
1. Aftermath

TJ: PLEASE DON'T DAMN MY SOUL PLEASE OH PLEASE! I PROMISE TO UPDATE WHEN I GET THE LAPTOP I PROMISE! I SWEAR ON LORD DEATH-

Maka: MAKA-CHOP *slamming a 3 inch dictionary in TJ's head*

TJ: *currently dead*

Kid: Don't you think you over did it?

Maka: No she'll be fine but let's get started on her new story "I have a brother?!" I think you might like this one it's suppose to be "original"

Chrona: I don't think I can deal with original or someone dying on the floor…

Kid: its okay Chrona this is TJ were talking about and it's not like we can kill her if we wanted too…

Maka: Okay please review and stuff also TJStar does not own Soul Eater and let's hope TJ comes to her senses again…

88LINES88

In the dead of night everything was silent and still. The moon is grinning with its white teeth and dark eyes. Death City usually quiet at nights like these but something was off about this silence. In the middle of the sky, the moonlight reflecting the cloaked figure in the shadows.

The thick dark material shined in the moonlight and moves silently in the wind and the only thing that stands out about the cloaked figure are the shiny satin slippers that seemed to sparkle like stares in the night.

The figure in black takes a deep breath as if the figure in black is trying to sense something and then opens its eyes, the left is crimson blood red, and the right is cerulean blue. It's strange but beautiful and an alto voice speaks from the cloaked figure uttering the words in an emotion less yet scared manner.

"It has begun…" (1)

88LINES88

Dawn slowly rises and the orange sun is laughing in a bass, jovial voice as the soon usually does releasing sunlight pouring into the window and on the body near the window laying there in content peacefulness. A porcelain skin and sand-blonde hair shine as the sunlight is reflecting off it.

A soft groan comes from the sand-blonde girl as the light bothers her and pulls the comfort of the blankets away from her stretching on the mattress. The girl is wearing an over-sized t-shirt that has a Shingami skull logo on it and the rest of the shirt is lavender, with black shorts underneath.

The girl doesn't open her eyes and just crawls out of bed as the cold air reaches her and opens her emerald shade eyes as the adjust to the light she gets ready for the day and start breakfast.

Nothing ever changes in death city for the girl, Maka Albarn. The routine is always the same which is going to DWMA to see her friends and do a dissection requested from her insane teacher Professor Stein. Hit Black*Star with a book telling him to shut up and hangout with Crona (2) because after the battle with the Kishin Asura and Soul, her weapon partner. Becoming a Death scythe, he's never had time to be there for the young meister and her trauma.

Crona has moved out of the academy and with the green eyed meister to become closer to her best friend and tried her best to comfort Maka of the loneliness she's been facing cause of the red-eyed white haired weapon.

Lots have changed for everyone after the fight with Asura some better than others but none the less they are changes. After fighting Medusa the bitchily witch that is Crona's late mother, Maka and Crona have become closer and now live together as roommates and best friends for comfort and company but during the fight Ragnarok has died away from Crona's body only leaving black blood but no annoying weapon leaving Crona heartbroken even if he did beat her up (3).

(4) Lord Death was able to make it after the fight and Death the Kid's Sanzu lines only connected for a short time only leaving a crack in Shingami-sama mask but nothing drastic. Also Death City was able to be rebuilt to its normal state. Soul has become a Death scythe and never had the time to be with Maka let alone comfort her because all the meetings and training trips from the current Death Scythe/ Maka's Father/ Pervert and is dating one of her friends Liz whenever he does have time it's with her.

Maka walks to the simple kitchen in the small apartment and starts to cook sunny-side up eggs and bacon while thinking over what's changed over a year after the fight with Asura.

_Let's see…My appearance has changed, my hair goes down my waist and I wear my Spartoi uniform more. My roommate/best friend is Crona._

She smiles to herself as she flips the bacon on the sizzling stove; Maka remembers what happened to Crona before she came into her world.

_My feelings for Shingami-sama's son have grown since the fight and that Kid is a book buddy and we have the best conversations and understandings but I think it's one-sided oh well aside my love-life…_

Yawn came from the hall as a slender girl in a black silk night gown came shuffling to the dining room, she has dark blue eyes and light pink hair that's chopped unevenly that goes to her shoulders.

"Morning Maka-chan…" the pink-haired girl said slightly nervous but comfortable.

"Morning Crona" Maka said in a happy voice with a smile and brought a plate over to her.

Finishing their breakfast up after talking for a bit they get ready for school both running to their bedrooms. Maka goes to her bedroom slipping on black leggings, blue mini skirt, and white sailor blouse with a red tie, and white boots. Throwing her satchel over her shoulder she ran to the door waiting for Crona who came shuffling in with the usual black dress and black white button boots.

_Today is just going to be the usual like always…_ Maka thought to herself unaware of how wrong she really is…

*In Crescent Moon class *

When Crona and Maka walked into class that yet has started and everyone in groups of friends and Maka heard a girl with black high-ponytail, indigo eyes, and a Spartoi uniform similar to Maka's calling her over to the group of friends.

Maka walked over waving to the group of friends with Crona by her side "Hey guys, what's up?" "H-hi…"

"Maka, Black*Star is planning a basketball game today and we all have to play" a short bobbed blonde hair girl said and her cerulean blue eyes sparkled at the excitement and Maka inwardly groaned at the idea of playing a game she had no idea how to play.

"T-That's…great Patty…." Maka said trying her best to sound enthusiastic "Just no bets I can't handle dealing with dates with my stupid father…"

"No promises Maka! Its winner chooses loser's punishment! Big star like me is going to take the stage and SHINE!" an annoying loud voice known too well by Maka it was her childhood friend's voice Black*Star…

"Oh lord death…" Maka mumbled praying she live through this game and not face punishment…

"Don't worry Maka, I'm choosing the teams so it'll be fair" Tsubaki said with a smile and Maka felt like breaking down in tears of joy after hearing that.

_Sometimes I wish I could tell them that I'm a weapon but yet I don't know what kind of weapon yet… *sigh* I wonder if anything interesting is going to happen today…_

Class started and went by quickly with a dissection of ducks and questioning looks of the professor's sanity but things led quickly to the basketball quickly much to Maka's disappointment but relief that she was on Crona and Kid's team, two people she loved.

Maka's team was Crona, Kid, Patty, and Maka. On the other team was Black*Star, Soul, Liz, and Tsubaki. The game just started and it's 3-5 which isn't as bad as she thought it would be.

88Death the Kid's POV88

Things we're going well for my day, ever since the Kishin and other things I'm happy my father is alive because the Sanzu line completion only lasted a short amount of time. I've grown quite close to Maka and trips to the library; it's quite comforting and my feelings for her have turned into love.

Liz and Patty won't stop pestering me about it like this morning while I was quickly organizing and checking the symmetry of the house Patty said in her creepy I'm-going-to-mug-you voice.

*Flash back to this morning*

"Kid-kun, Patty and I think you should ask Maka-chan out before she loses interest in you~ She is dense you know?" Liz said as I turned away from the painting to look at her with a bored expression on my face.

"Leave me alone Liz, it's not like she's interested in me anyway" I said sad but it's probably true not that I have any proof.

"Kid" Patty says in a giddy sing-song voice that I just brush off but the look turns into a smug I'm-gonna-mug-you voice

"GROW A PAIR AND ASK HER OUT DAMMIT!"

I felt like breaking down in tears and I just went into a ball and muttered the words "I hate you…I hate you Patty…."

Patty fell on the floor laughing and Liz just looked uncomfortable looking at my melodramatic form.

*end of Flash Back*

So pretty much after 10 minutes of comfort and laughing they continued to pester me until Maka and Crona showed up. Maka looked beautiful today and Crona has become a little less skittish and friendly when she moved in with Maka.

The reason why I haven't told Maka yet is because I'm afraid I might ruin our friendship and make things awkward between us. When Maka came up and was told about the basketball game I could tell she just wasn't pleased about playing basketball considering she doesn't know how to play the game.

As time passed during class my eyes always seem to drift to the back of the waist length sand blonde meister. Soon classes ended and things lead up to the basket ball game and we we're currently losing but not as badly as I thought.

In the middle of the game Black*Star notices a kid with short slightly flat but spiky sand blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes that looked like in a hurry and seemed a little skittish so Black*star calls a timeout and called the boy over here.

"OI ARE YOU ALRIGHT KID?! DO YOU NEED A STAR LIKE ME TO HELP?" Black*Star yelled and I winced slightly at the loud voice.

Maka collapses on the bench exhausted from playing and the confusion on how the game worked which I can't blame her, maybe I could teach her how to play sometimes. The thought of teacher her how to play made me blush inwardly but aside from that I'll make a mental note on it.

"I'm looking for a friend…" The boy said a bit shy scanning over the area searching. "We can help you look…what does your friend look like?" Liz said and I nodded in agreement.

Maka comes over a little less tired from before and looks at the boy and I notice his style is similar to mine and Souls. "What's your name? I'm Maka, that's Kid, Liz & Patty, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Crona." Maka says pointing to each of us as she introduces us to the boy.

His greenish-blue widen in shock and stares at Maka for a few minutes and snaps from the shyness mode and grabs Maka's hand and looks her in the eyes.

"M-Maka…It's really you!" We all look at him quizzically and I'm starting to get defensive like _what the hell from going shy to bold?!_ I thought to myself watching the scene unfold.

"Yes my name is Maka Albarn. What's yours? She asks with a smile and suddenly we all go frozen and he kisses her cheek and hugs her (more like picks her up) and says "My name is Mike Albarn and I'm your twin brother" (5)

The world seemed more frozen in shock not knowing what to do and the uncomfortable silence seemed unbreakable…

That's when Death Scythe Spirit comes in and he has a lot of explaining to do from looking at the scene he starts becoming nervous when I look like I'm about to explode after witnessing that.

Spirit loses the nervous look and turns to his rare serious faces saying "Maka, Mike we need to talk in the death room…now"

"Understood papa" Maka says in a serious voice understanding when Spirit is serious it's important and I just glare at Mike with a look that says Touch-her-again-I-will-kill-you…

They left the basket ball court and Soul complained "Who the hell is that guy and he has no right to touch my meister"

"Well now we can't continue the game…" Black*star complained _that's what he's concerned about? What an idiot_ I thought thinking of ways to hide the boy's body without having anyone noticed.

Liz turned and gave me the I-know-your-jealous look and I glared at her.

_How is it that I've known Maka for 2 years and we hangout all the time falling in love with her and then a strange boy can just walk up to her and kiss her cheek like it's nothing…but he did say something about being her twin brother and if I think about it they do look similar to each other._

We all decide to leave the basketball court and go to the death room to see what happened and once we all got there. The two were holding hands and both having tears streaming down there face and I was filled with concern on what exactly happened in the Death room but Maka and Mike both wiped their tears and walked towards Soul and said in a low sad voice.

"Soul…I cannot be your meister anymore…I hope you understand…" Maka utters those words and then turns toward Crona with a soften look "Crona-chan…Mike-kun will be staying with us…I'll explain the situation when we get home." She explained sniffling and we all stood in shock wondering

_What the hell just happened…?_

_88LINES88_

1: DUN, DUN, and DUNNNNNN THE BAD GUY I'll explain more in chapter 2

2: Yes I made Crona a girl in this story and I'll explain more why when I get further in the story

3: I'm sorry I killed Ragnarok but ever since the fight with Medusa in the anime and Crona nearly dying and Ragnarok doesn't show up whatsoever since then I assumed he died away in her blood which is petty I know and I'm sorry but she still has Black blood and still is socially awkward

4: I SPARED LORD DEATH BECAUSE HE'S SO AWESOME AND I COULDN'T DO IT SO I DID ANOTHER ANIME REFERENCE! YOU'RE WELCOME!

5: Okay I did an OC/ Maka gender bent because I only know one gender bent story and I'm in love with it so I decided to make my own story just different and he looks like this Sand blonde spiky and flat like a cross between Justin Law and Death the Kid. Greenish-blue eyes because Spirit has Blue eyes and I'm assuming Kami has green eyes so I did a mix of those two and their twins anyway so yeah. The style I did was classy punk rock it's like white dress shirt, solid forest tie, black vest, and dark jean shorts, Shingami logo belt and black and white sneakers. I'll go into more detail later ; D

TJ: I might rewrite this chapter for less confusion….I is sorry for flipping out….I thought the viewers would damn my soul or something BUT DO NOT FRET I AM WRITING MORE AND MORE STORIES I just lack a laptop to post them and a stupid firewall blocks me off or I would have finished every chapter at school in the library

Maka: Just try to get some things done okay

TJ: OKAY AND CHRONA WILL BE JOINING OUR SIDE TALKS BECAUSE HE/SHE IS AWESOME AND I'M WRITING MORE STORIES ABOUT HER and call me crazy but I like shipping Crona with soul cause it's funny and the readers are probably thinking if I'm on drugs or not and the answer to that is…NO

Kid: You never know…

Chrona: TJ is figuring out how to make characters less OOC by figuring out their personalities and s-she's coming out with a series of one-shots involving an OC of her becoming friends with the Soul Eater group

Maka: Oh god she's gonna be a spaz and I'm gonna need more books

TJ: Meanie! Anyway I do not own Soul Eater and please review and give me more ideas I will try my best to update and don't damn my soul over lack of laptops and laziness…

LOVE TJStar REVIEW OR I STEAL YOUR SOUL X3


	2. Battle

TJ: Okay enough procrastinating I'm gonna update I have a brother even if it kills me I've already updated reaper and witch then I can definitely do this and I SHALL NOT FAIL! *flames in the background* MWHAHAHAHAHA

Maka: Okay clearly our story writer has lost her mind when it comes to this stuff

Kid: I wanna know why you were crying ''':(

Maka: I'm sorry DX

TJ: okay I'm calm and there's a lot of drama in the author's corner so let's continue with the story I do not own soul eater…

88lines88

The two siblings walked down the cobblestone path in uncomfortable silence while holding each other's hands for their own comfort as they try to process the news they've received from the death room that put them into an emotionless shock just relying on each other so they won't fall or collapsed.

Once they finally made it to the small apartment and Maka finally broke down crying on the floor and curled up into a small ball not understanding any of this or the fact that she made it here without crying on the way to the apartment.

Mike picked up Maka as if she weighed nothing and carried her to the couch and held her in his arms. "Maka…I know this is sudden information to take in but we need to avenge our mom and figure out all this stuff together. You're not alone you have me and Crona."

"Mike do you think, before we avenge mama that we could make up the time to be siblings and not just meister and weapon you know?" Maka replied through her hiccupping and heavy breathing.

"Oh course…onee-chan" Mike replied with a smile through his tears and Maka chuckled. "Right onii-tan" Maka said hiccupping again through her sniffles. Maka wiped her tears and smiled at her brother who was still holding her in his lap.

She noticed he really does look like her. Same sand blonde hair just cut short a spiked but flat. Mike also has similar eyes to her they're a blue and green colored. He dresses similar style between Kid and Soul with the dress shirt and vest and tie but shoes and shorts looked like something Soul would wear.

_Kid and Soul…How am I going to explain to Soul when he starts asking questions the same as Kid because her brother kissed her cheek? This is going to be awkward tomorrow because Mike is going to school tomorrow…_ Maka thought to herself and then slid out of Mike's lap but doesn't leave his side.

"Hey Mike..."

"Yes Maka-chan…"

"What are we going to do about school tomorrow and all those other events with my friends?"

"…"

"Mike?"

"Honestly Maka I have no idea how I'm going to explain all that stuff to your friends because when I heard I had a sister, I got excited, then when I found you I got all excited then one thing led to another and I ended up kissing my little sister's cheek and that guy with the stripes looked like he was ready to murder me with his eyes…"

"Oh you mean Kid…?"

"Maka you okay you're face is kind of red do you got a fever?"

"Yeah I'm fine…" Maka responded trying to get rid of the red color that flushed her cheeks at the thought of Kid being concerned for her. Maka looked at the clock that read 6:00 pm and Maka got up off the couch to cook dinner

"Mike, Crona should be here we'll explain the situation and she can keep a secret, she's my best friend." Maka said as she pulled out ingredients for spaghetti.

"You mean the pretty girl with the lavender hair…?" Mike responded in realization and Maka turns around and gave him a knowing smirk that made Mike turn slightly red in the cheeks.

"Do you…-"

"No, no"

"But you said-"

"Hey shouldn't you be cooking? Oh look at the time I should unpack my stuff shouldn't I well call me when dinner's ready"

"YOU LIKE HER!" Maka yelled with a huge smile on her face while she was cooking as Mike retreated to the empty bedroom but froze.

"No, what-….Shut up" Mike stuttered then just paused for a moment then stormed into his new room down the hall and Maka just smiled at her brother's denial.

There was a knock at the door in the middle of Maka draining the noodles and she put the strainer in the sink and went to the door to see Crona with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey Crona-"Maka was cut off by a nervous embrace by Crona and Maka hugged back and then she released the embrace and bombarded Maka with a million of questions

"Maka are you okay? Why'd you call off you and Soul's partnership? We thought the guy forced you to follow along or worse we thought you were kidnapped? Is he really your twin brother? What happened-oof" Maka cut off Crona's frantic questions by shoving a bread stick in her mouth and Crona gave Maka a look that pretty much said seriously-a-bread-stick.

"Crona-chan calm down and I'll explain tomorrow at school to our friends and if you must know yes he's my twin brother and he'll be staying with us till we get a bigger house okay?" Maka said in a calm voice and Crona nodded eating the bread stick that was shoved into her mouth.

Maka went back to cooking spaghetti and making the sauce and Mike came out of his room with shorts and a loose dress shirt with a few loose buttons and came into the living room where Crona was eating a bread stick she nearly choked on when she saw Mike and turn slightly red as Mike did too.

"Maka…is it me or is there a clone of you in guy version or am I going insane again…." Crona asked/yelled from the other room as she stared at Mike

"No you're not going insane he's real as I am like I said he's my twin brother" Maka said from the other room "Mike that's Crona, Crona that's Mike and dinner's almost ready."

"H-hi Mike…"

H-Hi Cr-Crona…"

It was awkward silence and they had no idea what to talk about till finally Maka called that dinner's ready and they head to eat and they make small talk about the little things and they're life and Mike's life it was nice for everyone.

After dinner everyone went to bed and Maka lay in bed thinking to herself about everything that happened to her and the changes in her soul and the loss of an important family member to her. But she just sighed and looked at the ceiling and said something she truly happy about.

"_This was nice…to be like a family"_

Then slowly closed her eyes and let sleep succumb to her as the shining moon shined brightly with blood spilling between its teeth and the crimson substance dripping symbolizing that someone has died.

*Forest Unknown POV*

I continued to chase Justin Law; he'll be a good experiment to work on when I finally capture him. I felt the left side of my personality kick in to this sadistic evil side. I smile madly and notice my target in a black and white priest outfit.

I love it when they run it makes it more exciting…I thought to myself and I kept flying above him and if I'm going to reach my goal and destroy the grigori twins I'm going to need help.

After 15 minutes of flying and he never really stops…I get bored with the chase and decide to use shadow possession on him to make things go quickly.

"_Shadow Black, Shadow Black, Darkness in the night"_

I repeat this several more times till I finally catch just in the vines of darkness made up of his self's shadow. Justin attempts to cut the vines that hold him but fails because you can't cut a shadow.

I come down to face him and I remove my hood to let my jet black hair fall to the floor and look at the man caught in the shadows with my mixed match red and blue eyes.

"Who-are you…?" Justin Law asks and I just tighten the grip of the shadows and pull him closer.

"My name is Shadow Night and you are now Justin Night" Shadow said as she closed her fist and the shadows restraining him covered his entire body making Justin Law drop to the floor as his body absorbed all the shadows until they were all inside of him.

Slowly getting up Justin now has all black to his normal clothes and his hair is now bleach blonde and his eyes have turned from blue to emerald red and you could feel the purple aura around him.

_Perfect…Now part 2 will continue tomorrow_ I thought to myself as I led the newly changed Justin to a small village to create a Kishin.

*Next Morning*

The trio got ready for school that morning and got dressed and decided to wear what they usually wear which. Maka wore her Spartoi uniform and Mike still needs new clothes so he wore the same ones from yesterday and Crona wore her usual black gown.

They ate breakfast, provided by Maka. Then went off to school but strange her friends didn't pick on her with questions they just looks from everybody walking by usually they would look at Maka and Crona and then they would continue and then look at Mike in confusion.

They finally made it to Stein's class and stopped. There was an awkward tension.

"Crona go on ahead I'm gonna stay with Mike" Maka told Crona and she nodded and smiled going into the classroom to their seat. When Crona walked into the classroom to take her seat she noticed her group of friends were staring at the door as if expecting someone to show up.

_They must be waiting for Maka to show up and explain huh…Kid looks like he's ready to break that door down with his mind. *sigh* he definitely likes Maka but Maka is too oblivious even though she likes him too…honestly sometimes my friends can be idiots._ Crona thought to herself as she took a seat next to Patty who was building a paper Mache panda.

Suddenly the door slammed open as Professor Stein fell out of his office chair spinning out of control till his head crashed in with the podium. "Hello class…today we have a new student….his name is Mike Albarn and he will be attending our class and is Maka's new weapon partner… Mike, Maka please come in." Stein said as he cranked the screw on the side of his head.

Maka and Mike walked through the door holding hands and Mike noticed a few people were trying to burn holes into his head and glanced over to see Soul and Kid giving him a look that said Step-away-from-her-or-you-die.

_Why is an Albino and Stripes staring at me like I did shit…?_ He followed their eyes and noticed they were glaring at Maka and his hands still holding onto each other. _Ah now I know they're jealous_. Mike inwardly smirked amused by their petty jealousy.

Mike side-stepped a little closer to Maka and noticed that they were ready to jump out of their seats still never removing their eyes from him or Maka.

Maka just smiled not noticing the deadly tension between Mike and the two boys. Stein noticed and coughed while lighting a cigarette. "Maka take your usual seat and Mike sits next to Maka. Okay class today we're not dissecting anything but we're going outside to the sparring forest to train and see if Maka and Mike could fight well together as a resonance pair." Stein said with a bored tone to his voice but secretly he's curious on what Maka and Mike can do.

*Sparing Forest*

The sparing forest was like a death trap with trees. There were traps, dummies, blow guns, boulders and a few other surprises but the class decided to go to a battlefield platform that was only used unless authorized by a teacher or staff.

The class went into their small friend groups which left Mike and Maka sticking out like a sore thumb. Stein stood in front of the metal platform. Maka didn't go to her group of friends just yet not wanting to leave Mike alone by himself and it would just be awkward going to talk to them after all that's happened.

"Okay Class shut up and listens." Stein said and everyone went silent "Maka, Mike please come up to the platform" Mike and Maka stepped forward still holding hands refusing to let go. "Transform and get ready to fight your opponent I will choose." Stein said and Mike and Maka looked at each other and they both nodded as if they were reading each other's minds.

Mike shined a bright blue and jumped into the air flipping and then turning into the shape of kursigama (chain scythe) and then the light broke away and showed a black and sky blue sharp blade in a zigzags way. The hilt shined black and the chain was made of silver.

"Wow Onii-tan your weapon form is amazing" Maka said amazed by the beautiful weapon she's holding and then a reflection on Mike shows up and he smirks pleased by the compliments and awe of the crowd.

"Thanks Onee-chan now, whose ass we're going beat first?"

"Okay class who wants to fight them first?" Stein asks the class and Black*Star's hand shot up along with Kid's hand. "Hmmm, how about…Ox and Harvar you guys fight"

"YES! Defeating two Albarns is better than one this just makes my victory all the more sweeter." Ox said with a smirk on his face and Maka felt her irritation snap "Oh yeah like you could defeat me Ox Ford! I'm already superior in grades I don't see how you'll be able to beat me when it's obvious you're screwed!" Maka yelled.

Ox felt really angry and had steam coming out of his ears as his glasses started to glare at Maka. "VERY WELL CHALLENGE ACCEPTED LET'S GO HARVAR" Ox yelled as a guy in cool shades and black hair nodded and transformed into a halberd with a lightening shaped blade that looked all copper metal.

Stein sat back as all of Maka's friends watched in anticipation as the battle began.

"LIGHTENING KING~" Ox yelled as he swung at Maka, Maka defended using the chain from the chain scythes.

Maka switched the blades tying the chain around the halberd before Ox had time to react she pulled the blade out of his hands but he got out of their quickly before being cut into pieces.

Ox took the halberd and ran straight towards Maka and she gripped the kursigama and got into a stance prepared but got caught off guard when Ox swung it at her legs tripping her but then Maka yelled before getting stabbed "SWITCH" Mike's reflection showed up against the blade then smirked as Maka jumped into the air glowing a bright pale green.

"Okay Onee-chan let's go" Mike turned back to regular form as Maka took form a scythe with the same zigzags pattern as Mike but the colors we're emerald green and black.

Everyone had their jaws dropped even Stein was taken aback by the sudden change, everyone but Maka and Mike. Ox stood there with his jaw dropped astonished by the change.

"Are you just going to stare at my sister or are we going to fight because I'd like to kick your ass already" Mike said feeling cheeky but uncomfortable by all the stares he and his sister were getting from the class.

"C'mon Mike let's do it" Maka said as her face appeared in the blade of the scythe without clothes. _It feels so weird being naked in weapon form…I wonder how Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki put up with that?_ Maka thought to herself feeling uncomfortable by the exposure in weapon form.

"Right Maka," Mike replied and they spoke in unison "SOUL RESONANCE!"

They felt their souls become one as an overwhelming power expanded in their souls as everyone stared in awe and Ox got ready for whatever was coming at him.

Maka's blade became x10 bigger and a bright white and inside if you look hard enough was a mini rainbow of energy. Mike got into a stance preparing to charge and swing the scythe "Legendary Skill of the Scythe Meister, WITCH HUNTER" Mike and Maka said in unison as Mike charged straight for Ox and Harvar.

"Harvar Soul Resonance" Ox yelled and Harvar nodded in agreement "SOUL RESONANCE!" they yelled in unison "LIGHTENING KING!" They yelled in unison as they charged at the scythe meister.

They kept running and swung at each other with a battle cry until they finally crashed and left a bright light surrounding the field blinding the students observing the battle as they covered their eyes with their hands still trying to see what happening.

As the light dimmed down and the smoke cleared the two switched sides and Mike smirked standing up from stance holding the blade upside down as his hair covered his eyes "Battles over…Ox Ford" Ox collapsed to the floor knocked out completely and Mike just smiled turning around and threw Maka into the air as she transformed back into her normal 'clothed' form and just smiled as everyone was in shock and awe at the duo.

Maka turned to face her friends over to the side "Kid, Soul, Crona, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Tsubaki. Meet me at the Park, you probably want answers about yesterday then come there after school. Let's go Mike, let's help Ox to the health room."

"Right" Mike agreed walking over to Ox's unconscious body picking him up on his back as Maka walked over and place Harvar's arm over her shoulder and he was barely conscious but was still able to limp and lean against Maka's body.

"Why…are you helping us…Maka?" Harvar asked panting.

"Because we're all part of Spartoi and were a team." Maka replied with a smile before Harvar went unconscious.

"Stein were going to the nurses office we'll be back soon" Mike said Maka and him went back to the academy.

88LINES88

A/N: YAY LONG CHAPTER I hope you loved it because I feel confident about it and I shall try to update more of my stories and I hope you review and favorite, support and check out my polls on my profile. Also I want to give my friends who support me here that…

I love Chu to pieces for your support and I just love some of the work you guys do :D My FFF (fan fiction friends) new title hehe and I hope you guys enjoyed my chapter because it's a combination or was originally suppose to be 2 chapters but I combined them (your welcome) and I do not own soul eater or I would be making more Kid x Maka moments! I might bump up the rating if I add more gore scenes or smut scenes I don't know it's all new to me when it comes to smut aside from that enjoy and check out my other stories

PEACE OUT BUNNY OVERLORD LOVE YOU!


End file.
